


Sitting in a tree

by starks (awalkingdenial)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cars References, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side SteveTony, Slighest Angst, kachow, thunders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/starks
Summary: “Hello, you.”Tony involuntarily raised his head from his curled arms to find a pair of clear azure eyes looking at him. He didn’t know the guy who owned them. He’d dropped to his knees to face Tony as he spoke, but his tallness and broad shoulders still made him look big. Tony blinked and sniffed lazily. “What even?”The stranger tilted his head, strands of blonde hair dropping on the sides of his face like a frame. “Don’t cry.”





	Sitting in a tree

“Hello, you.”

 

Tony involuntarily raised his head from his curled arms to find a pair of clear azure eyes looking at him. He didn’t know the guy who owned them. He’d dropped to his knees to face Tony as he spoke, but his tallness and broad shoulders still made him look _big_. Tony blinked and sniffed lazily. “What even?”

 

The stranger tilted his head, strands of blonde hair dropping on the sides of his face like a frame. “Don’t cry.”

 

“You don't know me, and you come here telling me what to do? That’s actually the _worst_ way of making me do something, just so you know,” he blurted out without thinking. “Who are you in the first place?”

 

“Someone who has a very, very big crush on you. It’s getting quite annoying, especially when I see you being sad.”

 

Tony’s jaw dropped for a second. He recollected himself. “You _jerk,_ ” he replied. He meant it to come out pissed and harsh but he could feel himself blush at the sudden revelation. “Does it look like the right time to hit on me? I have a boyfriend.”

 

Thor fixed his hair in a messy bun. “I wasn’t hitting on you. I’m just telling you the truth. I like _you._ I _don’t_ like _you crying_. _Plus_ , I know you have a boyfriend. That Rogers guy, right? He’s the one who’s been hurting you like this.”

 

Tony stood up, grabbing his backpack. “Listen, I really don't like _you,_ and I really, really don’t like _you_ _minding my business_.” He turned and quickly walked away.

 

The words _goodbye_ and _Anthony_ touched his back like a caress.

 

 

*

 

Tony dropped his books after bumping into someone. “Fuck.” He looked up and it was none other than that jock from a few days before. 

 

“I’m sorry, _sugar_ ,” he leaned down to help him collect his stuff. “How are you today?”

 

“‘m fine,” Tony answered out of social habit. “Could be better if big people didn't knock me down.”

“The big people’s name is Thor,” he smiled. Given his size, he wasn’t supposed to look so damn adorable. The sweater he was wearing made Tony’s insides scream for _cuddles._ Just because he needed them, not because it was this weird guy who had him thirsting for some. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What kind of name is that?”

 

“Don’t you dare disrespect the god of thunder. My father is a sucker for norse mythology.”

 

Getting back up, Tony winked and smiled. “Ka-chow, big guy,” he said lightheartedly. As he as walking away, Thor grabbed the crook of his elbow.

 

“Anthony,” he called him, in such way that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, but in a weird, exciting way. He was staring at his eyes, dead serious. “I want to be your friend.”

 

Tony shifted nervously. “Why?”

 

Thor got closer and kissed Tony’s cheek sweetly. “Because you already have a boyfriend.” At Tony’s widened eyes he added: “Let’s hang out together sometimes.”

 

 

*

 

“It’s been a month, let it go. I’m starting to believe I’m Lightning McQueen,” Thor threw a pillow at Tony on the other side of the couch. 

 

“You can only wish,” he replied shoving a handful of popcorns in his mouth.

 

“Well, if you were to be Sally…”

 

Tony looked at him sideways and bursted into laughters. _“Wow_. Really.”

 

Thor scooped closer, making his way to Tony’s side, and playfully pressed his body to his friends’s. “McQueen and Sally, sitting in a tree…” he ended up whispering, his face so near Tony could see how perfectly blue his eyes were.

 

His heart was hammering inside of his chest, and Tony didn’t want it too. He had a boyfriend. A boyfriend which he’d been with for a long time, a boyfriend which didn’t pay attention to him anymore, a boyfriend that was the ghost of what Tony had fallen for in the past. But still…

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor’s gaze left Tony’s lips to find his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he suddenly said putting some distance between them. “It’s just… Anthony. You deserve so much more then what you have, of what it’s given to you. I—you are just so beautiful, and your good, generous heart, your heart is to die for. Your mind has me awake at night, restless in my bed as I think about what you say, how you say it.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He then turned to Tony and took his hand. “I am in love with you, Anthony. You’ll have to bear with me until I can… _control_ this. I’ll go through this. Don’t leave me, please.”

 

Tony realized he was crying when Thor’s eyes widened with worry. He nodded weakly and let his head rest on his friend’s broad shoulder. He produced heat like a furnace, a warmness Tony had gotten familiar to and needed to get through the day. “Okay, Rapunzel.”

 

Thor laughed, making the corners of Tony’s mouth lift at the sound.

 

*

 

When Tony arrived at the park the sky had gotten cloudy and the air promised rain. Thor was sitting on a bench looking at his own feet, elbows on his knees, making it look ridiculously little. 

 

“Hello, you.”

 

Thor raised his eyes only. “I’ve been waiting for more then forty-five minutes.”

 

Tony put his hands in his pockets. “I had something to do with Steve, ‘m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

The mention of Steve’s name shadowed Thor’s expression with dark emotions. Tony could spot anger, sadness and frustration. 

 

“Come on, don’t get so grumpy over nothing.”

 

The other’s neck snapped up as he straightened himself. _Damn,_ Tony thought. He was sitting and still reached the height of Tony’s shoulders. “Are you going crazy? As if you don't know how hard it is for me.”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just telling the truth,” Tony tilted his head, smiling. “But hey, big guy,” he took Thor’s breathtaking face in his hands with the delicacy he reserved for precious things. “I like _you._ I _don’t_ like _you being mad at me. Plus,_ I broke up with Steve.”

 

Thor’s face was priceless. His eyes shone with a hopeful happiness that made Tony’s heart skip more than one beat. Being the one who caused him to feel like that was a feeling Tony decided he would never give up.

 

Thor circled Tony’s wrists gently. “Tony, don’t play with me.”

 

Tony looked up at the tree hovering over them and then back down. “Thor and Tony, sitting in a tree,” he leaned down, feeling his eyelids fall down. “K-I-S-S-…”

 

Kissing Thor felt unreal. A thunder broke the silence around them as it suddenly started to rain. 

 

Thor stood and lifted Tony up, carrying him on his back. “Let’s go home,” he prompted, as another thunder shook the air.

 

He started running under the rain, Tony holding his shoulders tight and occasionally kissing his hair. It really did feel like Tony was in love with the god of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> No pretenses. Just a smile and some warmness to make up for the Tony angst spread by the iw trailer. Kudos and comments are appreciated if found deserved.


End file.
